fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiomiya Ryuichi
is one of the main idols of the season '' Aikatsu Stars!. Ryuichi is the top idol of the Aikatsu Stars! universe. He is a sexy typed idol, known to use the brand Imperial Orient. Ryuichi used to attend the Nakazato First Academy until he dropped out after graduating from middle school. Instead of attending a high school idol curse, rumors say that Ryuichi started attending a normal private high school. Since his graduation, Ryuichi has hardly been seen in medias until his official statement to return as a bright star in Ainochi!. Personality Ryuichi shows two different personalities; The first belongs to the top idol Ryuu-sama, which is the calm and collected idol, who tries to act like a perfect role model towards whoever looks up to him. His cool aura spreads where ever he goes and he tries to help others finding their confidence. All of his trainings, his whole day and life is planned. He usually takes over any responsibility there is and has attended more official events than any other idol. The top idol Ryuu is not just a cool role model, but also a strict upperclassman, who will punish idols for their mistakes if needed. In addition, Ryuu-sama is quite optimistic and tries to stay positive. The second personality belongs to the normal Ryuichi, who never got the chance to actually grow up. Despite his age and reputation as top idol, Ryuichi is a really big child, who gets excited for almost everything around him. Whenever he got the chance to sneak out of his strict and busy idol life, Ryuichi showed his true self and got rid of Ryu-sama's cool and calm shield. While he always acts like nothing could drag him down, Ryuichi is actually very worried about the future and is afraid that the castle of fame will crush above him one day. Besides that, Ryuichi also has a romantic side, which he usually shows towards Hojo Miki. Appearance Due to Ryuichi's family origin, Ryuichi is taller than the average Japanese person. Ryuichi has dark purple hair that slightly reach down to his chin. He wears parts of his hair braided, hold by a silver pearl. His eyes are silver colored, which might be the origin of his stage name. During the first season, Ryuichi is usually seen in the third year uniform of the Nakazato First Academy. After he graduated from middle school, he has more and more been seen in casual clothes. These clothes usually consisted of greyish blue colored shorts, a white short as well as a violet colored sweater. Around his neck, he sometimes wore a dark blue bowtie, but only when he has been out for formal stuff that had to do with his family. In Ainochi he wore more cool clothes, that mainly consisted of dark blue colored jeans, a purple checked shirt and a black leather jacket. He usually wore a watch around his left wrist. Relationships *'Hojo Miki' - A very good friend of Ryuichi, whom he likes to be romantic towards. He and Miki are also part of the "'Miichi''' mystery". Histroy Etymology - Shiomiya comes from meaning "salt" and and meaning "palace". So Shiomiya could basically mean "salty palace". - Ryuichi comes from meaning "dragon" and meaning "one". Trivia *Ryuichi's birthday falls on May 1st, which makes his zodiac sign to be Pisces. *Ryuichi is half-Finish, which makes him the first idol to be a hyprid. *His Kirakiratter name is @SilverPrinceRyu. *Despite being the top idol, Ryuichi has never been part of an idol unit. *Ryuichi is usually called Ryuu by others and rarely "Ryuichi". *Ryuichi's stage name is Silver Prince. *Even though he doesn't have a Persona, Ryuichi has two different personalities. References Category:Aikatsu Stars! (FairySina) Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Idols Category:Male Category:Characters Category:FairySina Category:FairyIdols Category:Sexy Idol Category:Top Idols Category:Ainochi!